


so tender to my touches

by impalascented



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My first fic, Post-Canon, hope that gansey will live, no spoilers really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalascented/pseuds/impalascented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt based off this tumblr post: http://ventedtigers.tumblr.com/post/126391899249</p>
<p>And also my first fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	so tender to my touches

Cabeswater was being unusually quiet as Adam lay on his back in a field of green grass. He could hear the trees stirring and the leaves ruffling from the slight breeze just as much as he could feel it on his fingertips. And yet, no latin phrases were uttered.

Adam didn't mind, though. It gave him time to think.

_Ronan_.

The word immediately appeared in his mind. A word that he used to associate with fast cars, clenched fists, and not giving any fucks. A word that meant trouble. A word that meant danger.

Now, as it appears in Adam's head so easily, it's not a word at all. It's an entire world. It's night after night of endless dreaming. It's careful, hesitant touches, and giving so many fucks that he doesn't know what to do with them.

He doesn't like to admit this, but he feels a sense of accomplishment for having unraveled the enigma that is Ronan Lynch. Or maybe he really hasn't unraveled it. At least not entirely. Maybe Ronan was every bit as unknowable as Adam was. Maybe that's why this _thing_ between them worked so well.

Really, they had only been together for three weeks. There was still plenty of time for Adam to fuck it up. But he didn't want to dwell on that.

Adam's thoughts were interrupted as the trees whispered a single word into the wind, almost too soft for Adam's one ear to decipher.

_Graywaren_.

But he managed to hear it, just as he recognized the sound of feet approaching. The midday sun was suddenly erased from his vision as he looked up into the smiling face of Ronan Lynch. All of the usual hard lines and furrowed brows were gone, replaced by a smile that was as infectious as it was _stunning_. A certain ease had been surrounding Ronan these days and Adam wished it would stay forever.

"Gansey's bitching. He wants to go to the library before it closes or some shit," Ronan said, and yet he lay down next to Adam anyway, their bodies connected from shoulders to feet. Ronan rested his ankle absently on Adam's, a gesture that Ronan used all the time now, but Adam still got a swooping feeling in his stomach every time it happened. Cabeswater responded in kind, sending a sharp gust of wind through the clearing.

Adam could feel Ronan's smirk before he turned his head and saw it, in all it's glory. Ronan was looking up at the sky and Adam was looking at Ronan. They stayed like that for a long time, long enough for Ronan's thoughts to travel elsewhere. Adam watched as Ronan's smirk slowly descended into something so much more dismal. Adam immediately understood and looked back at the sky. He had yet to become accustomed to the raw emotion that Ronan now expressed so often.

"That was the scariest moment of my life," Ronan whispered softly, the words tumbling out of his mouth as if he was letting out a breath, "When Gansey-" He stopped short as Adam slid his hand into Ronan's, their fingers intertwining between them.

"He's _alive_ , Ronan. We saved him," Adam tried to reassure him, "You, me, Blue, and Noah, we _saved_ him."

"I know," Ronan muttered as he lifted their intertwined hands and lay them on Ronan's chest. Adam could feel Ronan's heartbeat beneath his fingers and suddenly it was quite clear that they were ok. Everything had changed and yet, they were all going to be _fine_.

They lay like that for a couple more minutes, listening to the natural sounds of the forest and each other's breath. They didn't need many words, the two of them. Actions spoke louder and all that, but their shared, comfortable silence spoke just as much.

Adam interrupted the silence when a thought occurred to him.

"What was the happiest moment of your life?"

The question hung between them for all of two seconds, before Ronan answered, his voice laced with utter honesty and certainty.

"When you kissed me back."

Adam didn't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't that, and he lay there motionless for quite some time. He only realized that he hadn't done anything when he felt the heartbeat beneath his fingers speed up. Ronan's heartbeat. The love of his life's heartbeat.

All at once he maneuvered himself so he was lying on top of Ronan, pressing him into the ground with his hands on either side of Ronan's head. Ronan was biting his lip and looking away, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Ronan," Adam pleaded, breathless for a reason entirely separate from his quick movement, "Look at me."

Ronan obliged, slowly and hesitantly, and it felt as if Adam was a raven in a cage being released into the wild. Ronan's eyes bore into his, and his face showed every sign of nervousness, but Adam had never been more in love.

"Thank you," Adam whispered as he pressed his lips against Ronan's. What he was thanking him for, there was too much to recount, but he could've sworn he felt a _you're welcome_ when Ronan kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song The Colder Months by Liza Anne which, to me, is such a pynch song.  
> And please comment as this is my first fic and i would love feedback!


End file.
